Episode 8142 (7th June 2013)
Plot Roy is annoyed that someone left the cafe's freezer door open overnight. Tina has stayed overnight at the hospital with Izzy and Gary, only to be told in the morning that Jake's condition has worsened and surgery is necessary. Deirdre’s concerned to find Eileen frantically cleaning after working all night and having had no sleep at all. Tina signs the consent forms for Jake’s surgery but breaks down when alone with Tommy. When Dev likens Sunita’s situation to Tyrone’s, when the police wrongly accused him of something he didn’t do, Tyrone’s concerned at his state of mind. Marcus mildly remonstrates with Sean for blabbing about the reception but Sean accuses him of being back in the closet. Deirdre tells Steve and Lloyd that she's worried about Eileen. Jake's surgery has gone well and a relieved Izzy and Gary go to see him with Anna and Owen. An unhappy Tina hangs back. Marcus and Maria turn up at Ben and Andy's reception but Marcus avoids introducing Maria as his girlfriend. Sean stirs things up about Marcus with Ben and Andy. In a bid to look like the good guy, Karl tells Steve and Lloyd that the reason he wishes Dev would stop reliving the fire and Sunita’s death is that he’s worried about Dev’s mental state. Tina feels resentful about being excluded from Jake and tells Tommy that she's messed up things. Sally arrives at the Rovers, nervous about her date. Marcus is forced to admit at the reception that he and Maria are an item but she isn't happy about the way he phrases the news. Deirdre comes round to Eileen's for dinner. Tina tells Tommy that she loves her baby and she feels she can't hand him over to Izzy and Gary. Eileen gets drunk with Deirdre. Sally's date is late. Ben and Andy attack Marcus and Maria's relationship to their faces but Maria is perturbed when Marcus describes himself as a gay man who's fallen in love with a woman. As the newly-weds continue to criticise his relationship, Marcus walks out. Rita turns up at the hospital to see Tina. Tommy tells her what Tina's said. She has a quiet word with her and tells her the baby's not hers to keep. Owen gives Tina the money she's owed, which makes her feel sordid. A furious Maria tells Marcus that his declaration of being gay undermines their relationship. The Consultant tells everyone that Jake's condition is improving. Sally's been stood up. Dev calls at No.4 and quizzes Sophie about Sunita’s last movements. He breaks down in front of her and Sally. Maria tells Marcus that she doesn't want him to identify himself as gay. As Dev continues to upset Sophie by his questioning, Sally gently asks him to leave. Maria tells Audrey that her head is messed up. Tommy tells Tina that if she wants to keep the baby, he'll stand by her. Cast Regular cast *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Consultant - Ravin J. Ganatra *Ben Coombs - Johann Myers *Andy Bartholomew - Lee Colley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *4 Coronation Street - Conservatory and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Parents' waiting room, corridor, special care unit and Consultant's office Notes *Jake Windass appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *This one-hour episode, made up of two single episodes and production codes, was tranmsitted at the usual time of 7.30pm. The second half of the episode was transmitted opposite BBC1's talent programme The Voice, which began hour-long live elimination rounds on this evening. *A couple in the Rovers are uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After Jake's surgery, Tina hangs back and lets Gary and Izzy see him first, but confesses to Tommy she isn't sure she can give the baby up; Karl feigns concern for Dev's mental state as he tries to call a halt to the police investigation; Marcus feels uncomfortable at Ben and Andy's wedding; and Deirdre is concerned to find Eileen frantically cleaning after working all night and having had no sleep. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,930,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Extended episodes